A wireless communications system typically has base stations, nodes, or other stations distributed throughout an area to provide connectivity throughout the area. Each base station connects through a communications infrastructure to a communications backbone to connect to other subscribers and to users and systems outside the wireless system.
Operators of wireless communication systems deploy the base stations to provide the airlink or air interface for users of the wireless communication system. The air interface may be changed, upgraded, or otherwise replaced to accommodate new hardware, software, and methods for communicating over the wireless communications system.